pokemonfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley's Gligar
Gligar was one of the most recently caught Pokemon (by Ashley) and has a happy-go-lucky attitude towards things. She also has a tendancy to glide in circles around people to confuse them, but of course, it's always just for a laugh. Though some people believe her attitude is all an act, because deep down inside she's always been scared of Gliscor, and has never wanted to evolve. Refusing to evolve even after being given a Razor fang by Ashley, and refusing to say why she won't evolve. But some believe because of her depressing battle with a Gliscor that caused her to change her sight about Gliscor and evolving into one. Her known moves are: X-Scissor, Guillotine, Screech and Quick attack. Traits and Appearance Though it's not commonly seen in any episode, Gligar happens to have a scar on her right cheek where a Gliscor hit her in the face with it's tail in Tall tales of Gliding. Since then, it has become apparent that Gligar has always had a hatred and fear of Gliscor and evolution (Causing it to refuse to evolve into a Gliscor). Though besides hatred and fear, Gligar happens to be the most happy-go-lucky and rambunctious of all of Ashley's Pokemon. She even took on an opponent much larger then herself and lost, but didn't seem baffled or upset about it, understanding when Ashley told her, "You have to practice Gligar. You're not ready to take on bigger opponents. Not yet." In the episode Hanging from a wing , Gligar actually managed to ask a Gliscor for help when Ashley and a few others had fallen off a cliff. This is the episode where it is shown that Gligar learned Screech sometime during training. Gligar also tends to be more stubborn when put into battle, though she will listen to commands willingly, sometimes she likes to switch things up a bit, ending up with a loss more often then a win. Ashley actually began to get frustrated and enraged with her Gligar, and almost ended up abandoning her Gligar somewhere in a deep forest with other Gligar and Gliscor in A Violet Good-bye. Though Gligar managed to win Ashley's trust back, and has stayed with her ever since, only once being left with one of Ashley's friends for a day or two so her friend could learn to trust Pokemon again. Biography/History In Odd Purple one out , Ashley first found Gligar being bullied by some other Gligar, that thought it was the weakest of the pack, even the leader Gligar agreeing with them. Gligar was seen as an outsider, until Ashley helped it re-gain confidence and show her old pack just what she was made of. The pack wanted forgiveness and would willingly let Gligar back into the pack, but Gligar decided to go with Ashley, letting Ashley Capture her willingly. In The last Gligar standing , Ashley gave Gligar a razor fang to hold, but since it was day, she didn't evolve. Ashley stated, "If you become strong enough today, you can evolve. Just like you wanted to." So Gligar went off to train on her own, to grow before night-time would come. But instead of being able to grow alone, when Ashley came to find her Gligar, she had been attacked by a hypnotized/brain-washed Gliscor, and had severe injuries on her left arm near her claw. She was left with a severe scar on her right cheek from where the Gliscor hit her with it's tail. Afterwards, Gligar never wanted to talk or even evolve into Gliscor, so she refused to evolve when night fell, and she almost failed in stopping evolution, but managed narrowly to stay away from evolving into Gliscor. Ever since then, Gligar has never wanted to evolve, and even gave Ashley the razor fang back. Moves and Episodes Debuted in (This Pokemon spent 40 episodes in Ashley's Party, before returning for 3 more episodes, what happened to Gligar afterwards is currently unknown. Though it is supposed Ashley either released her back to her old pack in Changing the way we Glide , though Gligar came back so the chance of this actually happening is a very low possibility. She was either released or given to Professor Oak or her friend from a friend in deed .) Category:Pokemon